


有时他们被扔下山崖

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: A corpse - Freeform, Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 八九年前他们第一次见到了人的尸体。没什么吓人的。除非他们撞鬼了。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 2





	有时他们被扔下山崖

说来大概是八九年前的事情，具体的时间他们都记不太清楚了，只模模糊糊有个印象，知道他们是在冬天看到死人的。那段日子似乎整个伽勒尔都在下雪，他们对此印象很深。走出门，不管到哪里都会陷进雪中，甚至在出门前便会被门前的雪堵住。雪下了好多天，似乎不打算停下，一会儿大，一会儿小，每天新闻都要说好久，有多少地方由于积雪而交通受阻啊，或者是牧场受影响啊，或者是比赛因此全部延后啊，或者是更危险的什么事。大伙儿索性就不出门了，不到家里被吃得一干二净便绝不动弹。那应该是那一年最冷的一天吧。看书看得肩膀酸时，奇巴纳偶尔会趴在窗沿，朝外头看那片白茫茫的旷野和灰黑色的天，但趴不了太久，他又会躲回壁炉旁，挨着煤炭龟烤暖被窗玻璃和寒气冻住的手。后来他们已经忘记那场雪下了多久，只觉得仿佛整个世界都只剩下使人眼花缭乱的白色。

将来，或许伽勒尔会变成一片雪原。这天气对龙宝可梦来说可不好受。

那是雪停了后的事。当时索妮亚说，伽勒尔不会变成雪原的。

“谁知道呢，”奇巴纳说，“真那样就好了，本大爷的宝可梦可不喜欢这样的天气。”

“明明有煤炭龟耶，”她说。

“好过分，总不能让他专职当炉子吧？”

或许是去真正的雪原锻炼过的缘故，只有丹帝看上去十分习惯。他们三个小孩被雪憋在家里那么多天，终于待不住了。主要是丹帝待不住了。他似乎趁着在家闲坐的机会想出了太多的新战术，雪停的第一天，奇巴纳就接到他的电话，电话那头的丹帝在宫门市明明白白地命令道：在拳关市连通旷野的那个门见；说完就挂了电话。正是他以往的作风。但后来说起此事，丹帝说，他不记得自己会用那种口吻，不觉得那是真的发生了的事情。

怎么可能，奇巴纳说。可能是奇巴纳的记忆出了错，也可能是丹帝自己忘了。两人都坚信自己的记忆才是正确的，半天也得不出个结论。他们最后向索妮亚征求意见，给她打了电话。他们开着免提，两张脸凑在一起，竖着耳朵听。而她在电话里砸了砸嘴，说，我印象中的是这一句：快点过来。

快点过来？丹帝问，光说这个怎么可能知道应该去哪儿。他认为这是最不可能的。他问奇巴纳，肯定是索妮亚记错了吧？

可后者沉默了一会儿，然后对着他的耳朵低声说：但是我知道。

或许他听到真的是那一句。当时还没挂电话他就开始穿衣服，是一件厚得足以抵抗雪的冰冷的外套，再戴上手套，穿上雪地靴，他便径直冲向那个城墙口。他对方向是如此肯定，或许正是因此才会觉得丹帝告诉了他目的地，而不是他自己凭直觉和经验，不需要说出目的地就能知道他该去哪里。他不想承认这个。他是这么想的。他不记得了。

他在门口只看见了索妮亚。

“丹帝那家伙呢？”他问。

“和喷火龙去那边了，说是要在沙尘洼地找合适的地方。”她指着正前方说，“话说在前头，我只是来给你指方向的喔。他完全把我当作路牌了吧……宝物库那边还开着吗？”

“抱歉啦。你去道馆那边说一声就好了，他们会让你进去的。”

“耶！那我也还是赚到了嘛！”

索妮亚朝他挥挥手，往拳关市内跑去。说是跑，实际上也只是一步一个脚印，挣扎着希望能往前挪而已。即便如此也比奇巴纳要面对的好得多。即便每天街道又会被盖住，压上厚厚的一层雪，但也总有清洁工把那些雪融化或扔到旷野去。然而在在他面前的那片空旷广袤的大地上，没有清洁工，宝可梦们用各自的方法管它们自己的事。他也不打算靠腿脚寻找或许又一次迷路然后在雪地中失踪的冠军就是了。当沙漠蜻蜓在终于放晴的天空飞翔，它快活地叫出了声。它好几天没能舒展翅膀，随意地飞往它想去的方向，现在飞龙欢呼着，庆祝雪天的结束，奇巴纳便也放任他在飞行时多拐几个弯、多玩一点儿特技。

“看到喷火龙就下去喔，搭档，”他说。

飞龙对他唱了一句他听不懂的。

往后看，屋顶上、路面上全铺着雪。积在城墙的龙头上的雪要是掉下来，足够砸晕一个成年人。

往前看，原本常年都多少是覆盖着绿色的旷野不再是那个颜色了，草地被白色的大地覆盖，树上也积着或厚或薄的雪，仿佛已经成了它们的新的叶子。

他往下看，白茫茫的新大地刺得他眼前发白，很快就像是快要被灼伤一样酸麻起来。他连忙移开了视线，由着沙漠蜻蜓去寻找喷火龙的踪迹。他们沿着那条又高又长的坡道往下飞到沙尘洼地的南侧，在那儿，沙漠蜻蜓转了几个圈，螺旋式地俯冲随后加速穿过那几个门廊一样的巨石。从那里开始，他们按之字型进行正式的搜索。

之字型的搜救，他想，不知不觉间他已经把丹帝当作了需要救援的遇难者。

四面八方静谧无声。安静得过了头。所有声音都被吸进了雪中，只有风怀着要撕碎他们的欲望呼啸着吹过他的脸，同时发出呼噜噜的巨响。他在心里抱怨了起来，觉得约人出门却自己没了影这种事大概只有丹帝做得出来。可他抱怨了一会儿，又不知不觉中原谅了他。当他听见飞龙的叫声，他忍不住地笑了起来，被灌进了一口风。

这是说它发现喷火龙了。那时，他们到了长岩门的上方，奇巴纳往下看了一眼。石门也被雪盖住了，显得要比原来更加威严，也不知是人造的、天然形成的还是宝可梦做出的那个宽岩门总是让他想起拳关市的窄小的入口。

那个死人就在那里。他当时还不知道。

他是下去后才知道的。喷火龙烧化一部分的雪，丹帝把那个人挖了出来。他问丹帝为什么去挖一具尸体，后者回答他说，他想看看死人到底会是什么样子。他们都是第一次看到死人的模样。现在想来，小孩子的好奇心让他们都忍不住干笑，放在长大之后去看，他们只觉得自己不会再那么做了。但当时丹帝的的确确把死人从雪地中挖了出来，好像那不过是一块长着人脸的石头。

而这把降落的奇巴纳吓了一大跳。他说不出话来，差点腿一软就跌进雪地里。是沙漠蜻蜓撑住了他的身子。他吞了好几口唾沫才发出了声音。

“那是什么？”他问。

“显然是一具尸体吧。应该是雪天出门时遇难的，”丹帝说，“你看他闭着眼睛，而且不像是有挣扎过的样子，我觉得是在被埋进雪里之前就昏迷了。”

“……既然在雪里，你是怎么发现他的啊？”

“不是我啦，是喷火龙注意到的。”

“真的假的啊……你的喷火龙都可以去参加救助队了。”

丹帝。冠军丹帝。了不起的丹帝。处事不惊的丹帝。丹帝蹲在那具成年男性的冻僵的尸体前，低着头，呼出白色的气。他的鞋子快要碰到死尸的胳膊。

奇巴纳觉得脖子后头有点儿冷。他搓了搓那儿。

“你看这边，”丹帝朝他招了招手。看他没有动弹，他又加了一句，“这样的机会可不是常有的哦。”

尽管不想承认，想说这事有些怪怪的，但奇巴纳跺了跺脚，也凑到死人旁蹲了下来。那个遇难者歪着头趴在地上，在尸体的脖子后头有一个深深的咬痕，皮肉被咬破绽开，可能是由于冻住了，没有凑近看时他根本没有注意到。他忍不住把头探过去，歪着头从破开的地方往里看。他隐隐约约觉得能看到白色的骨头。

“是什么大型宝可梦咬的吗……？说到底，这个人到底是怎么倒在这……啊！”

他的手突然被什么东西捏住了。

隔着手套，他不知道那是什么。

是什么在颤抖着的。他想，难不成是这个死人的手，随后差点因此摔在尸体上。他连忙往手的方向看了一眼，心想如果真的是那样的话他就准备让沙漠蜻蜓做点儿什么……

是丹帝的手。

“你干什么啊？！”

他嘟哝道。他的声音听上去干巴巴的，引来了丹帝的一声含糊不清的“嗯”。

“这可是一具尸体……”

“最开始要看的不就是你嘛，真是奇怪的家伙。”

丹帝哈哈地笑了两声，没有再回话。也可能是他忘了。后来，很久以后的后来，他只记得他继续抓着奇巴纳的手，捏得紧紧的，好像只要松开手，他就会成为摔到尸体上的那个。他也忘了自己是怎么想的。小孩子的他低着头，把嘴埋进围巾里，肩膀也绷得紧紧的。直到奇巴纳不再是被动地由着他捏痛自己，而是掰开了他的手，耐心地慢慢地掰开，然后将他们那两只被棉毛裹住的手从手套中抽出来，直到那时候他才放松了下来。一只手套是灰蓝色的，另一只是棕色的。在他们那个高度，虽说没有风吹，然而空气冻得他们脸发麻。手上的热量一眨眼就被冷空气吸走了。它带着不打算把温度还给他们的那种架势，并且还打算夺取他们身上的。但奇巴纳把两只手套搭在大腿上，用他那只热乎乎的手握住了丹帝的那只热乎乎的手。

后来，很久以后的后来，他只记得这个。然后是：

“我们应该……应该报警了，”奇巴纳说。

“啊，”丹帝回答，“我没有带手机。”

“难怪刚刚是索妮亚的号码。你好歹也带一下手机啦，我说？”

雪很厚。那个人被埋的位置在他们脚踩的地方还要更下面一些，仔细看看，他的手和腿还有一部分被埋着。他们之后好像又蹲了很久，又好像一会儿就起来了。他们两个都不记得腿麻还是不麻，也不记得那两只手握在一起握了多久，只是很含糊地觉得对前者没印象，而后者则好像是一件和当时的雪天一样会持续到很久远的未来的事。打电话的是奇巴纳没错，他们可以肯定。

在一个地方站得久了，既不动也没有其他的热源，他们很快便开始打寒战，两只手也不由自主地越握越紧。他们不再蹲着等了。在警察到达之前，他俩紧紧挨着，手臂贴着，肩膀抵在一起，钻进了长岩门下，把尸体丢在雪地中。从这头走到那头，从那头再回到这头，有时候丹帝会突然开始跑起来，有时候则是奇巴纳猛地改变了方向，这些动作让他们稍稍缓和了寒冷，获得了点儿热量。他们没有去对战。要是警察来时看到我们俩在一具冻僵的尸体边上对战，那该多奇怪，奇巴纳说。

丹帝像是想要否决，但又把话给吞下了。

没有声音传来。什么声音也没有。宽阔的石门把雪挡住，在它的下方是干干净净的、冰凉的空地。喷火龙和沙漠蜻蜓在高空玩耍，尽管不曾飞远，他们却听不清它们的声音。声音被雪吃了。他们听见的大多是这些：他们俩的呼吸声，他们俩的脚步声，他们俩的说话声，他们俩哆嗦时自己身体里的声音。当时丹帝才刚开始留头发，他一会儿低头，一会儿抬头，发尾就从围巾里冒了出来扎在上面。奇巴纳记得这个。

“那个人真可怜。你觉得他是从哪里来的？”小冠军问。

“可能是从上面掉下来的……雪太大的时候什么都看不清吧？他可能是以为已经到坡道边上了。”

然后有什么大型的、生着尖牙的宝可梦把他拖到了常有人经过的石门旁。它离开了，雪便替它把尸体埋起来。

大概是这样吧。后来他们在翻报纸时看到了有关这个人的报道，可是他们谁也不记得有看到遇难者的死因。或是他的身份，或是认领尸体的公告，或是对凶暴宝可梦的警告……什么都没有。只有几句话。暴风雪天切记注意安全，记者们说道。人们很快就忘了他。

还是那句话，也可能是他俩记不清了。小孩子嘛，索妮亚说，丹帝小朋友没有掉下去就很好了，你们大概只记得当时的事情了吧？警察都过去了，总不可能是撞鬼吧。后续的我也没有跟进了解……之类云云。当时奇巴纳也给索妮亚也打了电话，但只说到他找到了一个迷路的小孩。而关于这件事，她记得她不仅听见那句话，还听见电话那头的旁边传来了模糊的声音，好像是在说关于小孩的话题。

你们到底在说什么？两个男孩跟着警察回到拳关市时，她问他们。他们想了一会儿，却只觉得快要被冻成了冰砌鹅，冷得直哆嗦。寒冷导致他们一个说：

是说“你也是小孩吧”；

另一个说：

是说“你和迷路的小孩对上了视线”。

说完，他俩面面相觑，感到一阵迷糊。这样的事没完没了，但他们也只能怪小时候记事不够清晰。那天丹帝没有回他在宫门市的公寓，而是睡在了奇巴纳家里。他俩泡了个热水澡，泡到皮肤皱巴巴的，整个身子都在冒热气了才出来。天太冷了，道馆里的训练家对他们新上任不久的馆主说，请您好好休息，为之后的比赛做准备。比赛还在延期，持续延期，也不知道会拖到什么时候。起码雪停了，他俩盖着毯子趴在壁炉旁时说，边说边用棋子、模型和地毯进行了几场模拟战。

晚些时候，奇巴纳输得烦了，把棋子扔到了一边。

“明天本大爷要赢过你。”他指着丹帝的鼻子说。

那晚他俩睡在一张床上，醒来后发现手又握在了一起。不仅如此，两双腿也紧紧地勾着。还没完全睡醒时，奇巴纳迷迷糊糊地想到，被这么厚重的被子压着，丹帝是怎么挪到他的那半边床上的。那晚，他们做了同一个梦。他们在吃早饭时说到睡得晕乎乎的那一觉，也说到昨天没来得及消化好的关于死人的想法，花了一会儿才意识到这件事。他们俩的梦里也有一具尸体，长得和球一样，没有手脚，也没有脸，要这么拿出来说，或许只有做梦的他们才会觉得那是一具尸体而非奇怪而巨大的球。

尸体从山崖上飞出去，从二十几米的空中落下，和雪花一起自由落体。它落在地上，弹起，再落下，再弹起，再落下，跳到了与着落点相隔甚远的地方。再往后，梦便出现了一片空白。

再往后，一只四足行走的生物出现在暴风雪中，威风凛凛，完全不受风雪影响。它绕着尸体来回走了许久，最终扑上去，咬破了那个球。球状的尸体不断地漏气，喷出来的气变成了白色的雾，很快就被风吹散了，而它失去的气体越多，它便越有人形，就像他们昨天见到的那具尸体。

再往后，他俩就醒了。也不知道是怎么回事，他们两个都睡出了一身汗，不得不再去冲个澡。再往后，谁也不记得那个梦了。


End file.
